


Простые вещи

by victume



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, During Canon, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victume/pseuds/victume
Summary: У Тоуки вся жизнь - простые вещи, которые ощущаются, как температура в плюс пятнадцать по Цельсию с ледяным ветром, — наоборот, неожиданно и дико сложными. У Тоуки кафе, личный ад в лице Канеки Кена в кармане, зато отменные навыки в приготовлении кофе. У Тоуки буквально ни-че-го, за что можно было бы цепляться одревеневшими негнущимися пальцами в агонии (потому что все они, все дорогие сердцу ушли), но она находит стимул. Держится. Ведь простые вещи остаются простыми, что бы ни случилось.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Канеки/Тоука
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Простые вещи

Жизнь Тоуки состоит из совсем простых вещей вроде работы официанткой в кафе-кофейне, школы и прочих мелочей. Она живет в небольшой квартирке рядом, почти всегда делает домашнее задание, учит информацию в уже поднадоевших учебниках, протирает столы, наливает ароматный кофе и берет заказы у посетителей. Ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание.

У нее есть школьная подруга, у нее есть дружелюбные коллеги, у нее есть кто-то вроде опекуна, она живет обычной жизнью и собирается поступать в институт. У нее темные волосы с синим отливом и густая челка на правый глаз, у нее редкая искренняя улыбка, у нее бледная ровная кожа, у нее волшебные глаза цвета индиго. Она надевает свою привычную форму официантки и работает почти каждый день после школы, готовя прекрасный кофе. На нее заглядываются посетители, на нее приятно смотреть. Обычным людям.

Пока не всплывает один факт. Тоука — гуль.

А потому каждый месяц она после школы приходит в свою квартирку рядом с кафе и вонзает зубы в человеческое мясо. Потому Тоука не носит в школу бенто и отказывается от еды, приготовленной подругой, потому она без жалости готова убить ее, если та узнает о сущности Тоуки. Потому в ее темных волшебных глазах таится жажда крови и жизни.

Потому она не раз ощущала теплую кровь на своих бледных пальцах.

Но ее жизнь даже и с этим фактом состоит из простых вещей, ведь поедание человечины не назовешь чем-то сложным. И Тоука живет, подражая людям, чувствуя постоянную тревогу за собственную сохранность, желая провести так всю жизнь. Ощущая на языке металлический привкус, испытывая горечь из-за лжи.

Она живет. Она хочет жить. Как и любое существо во Вселенной, в самом деле. И в этом нет ничего зазорного.

Разве что только для этой самой жизни ей приходится убивать других разумных, сражаться за территорию, чувствовать призрачную безопасность. Она живет, словно хищник, чудовище.

И даже эта жизнь ей дорога.

***

Тоуке приходится делать множество не совсем простых, даже сложных вещей — вроде правильного приготовления кофе или решения задач из школьных работ, но, в основном, это рутина.

И эта рутина — то, что обычно надоедает и вызывает ненависть — была для нее спасением. Шансом влиться в прекрасную, полную впечатлений жизнеь обычного человека. Ведь Тоука с самого рождения была лишена возможности существовать в таком мире.

И как бы это ни было скучно, долго, муторно, она наслаждается этим, смакует каждый момент и стреляет презрительными взглядами с долей зависти в людей вокруг. Тоуке нравится.

***

Ткань юбки неприятно натягивается, каблуки темных неудобных туфель в крайне официальном стиле стучат по паркету кофейни. Тоука выхватывает одним своим свободным от завесы челки глазом силуэт какого-то студента, что заходит сюда чуть ли не регулярно с недавних пор, провожая восхищенным взглядом красотку Ризе. Тот выглядит слишком скромно и как-то по-ботански, честно, и Тоука выкидывает его из головы мгновенно.

Отмечая, впрочем, просто для себя, что жить ему осталось недолго.

Обжора Ризе, которую чужая кровь проела насквозь, оставив лишь бездушную и благосклонно улыбающуюся оболочку, свою добычу не упустит.

(будто у монстра вообще может быть душа)

***

Тоука снова подмечает, что у того обреченного студента даже есть друг, и удивляется немного. Неужели.

Вот только… Ризе все еще робко-наигранно полуулыбается и читает-читает-читает этого Такацуки Сена. Тоука знает, что ничем хорошим это не окончится.

Смущаясь и сдерживаясь, чтобы не ответить грубой репликой и уничижительным взглядом на странные комплименты оранжево-солнечного парня за одним столиком с тем тихим студентом, Тоука еще раз понимает, что жизнь, она отвратительно жестока и иронична.

Боже, разрешите ей просто жить, не имея ко всему этому отношения.

***

Ризе погибает под градом железных балок, будто в назидание остальным нарушителям спокойствия и вроде-как-мира (конечно, если бы гулей не существовало в природе, то все вокруг могло быть действительно мирным), и Тоука жмурится, гадая, повезло ли плановой жертве Обжоры выжить, или же та пообедала студенческой человечьей плотью в последний раз перед самой смертью.

Всего одна трапеза, всего одно убийство незначительного наивного парня в дешевом свитере, но для кого-то этот самый незначительный парень мог значить целый мир. Тоука потирает одной рукой кожу под левым ухом, раздвигая пряди челки, и старается не продолжать думать об этом. Ее прошлое совсем не такое, ее прошлое вообще не имеет никаких сходств с тем, что возможно произошло совсем недавно, но чувство потери, это отвратительное во всех смыслах чувство потери жжёт душу. И то же будут чувствовать те люди, кому был дорог этот беспечный пацан.

Тоука не любит людей, Тоука считает, что им слишком многое дается просто так, но ей даже на пару мгновений становится жаль этих внезапно потерявших друга или родственника личностей. Она занавешивается челкой на несколько секунд, чтобы глаза приобрели то бесстрастное выражение, что было минуту назад.

Тоука сильная, Тоука не жалеет никого, а особенно, себя. Она уже давно приняла, что Вселенная мало озабочена желаниями или хотя бы благополучием отдельных личностей, да Тоука почти уверена, что даже все человечество не интересует ее. 

***

Спустя некоторое время студент появляется в кафе вновь, в его глазах беспомощность, страх и голод, он ничего не ест и немного нервно разговаривает со своим громким рыжеволосым другом. Тоука нисколько не приглядывается к нему, нет. Тоука просто вскользь осматривает помещение и клиентов, совсем случайно подмечая детали, которые тут же стирает из памяти.

Руки недавней плановой жертвы подрагивают, взгляд мечется по столикам, посетителям и персоналу, он явно не прислушивается к счастливой болтовне собеседника напротив, Тоуке кажется, что он способен сейчас просто сорваться с места и убежать к себе домой, захлопнув дверь в комнату со звучным хлопком и прислонившись к ней после, чтобы отдышаться. Тоука не думает об этом слишком много, потому что этот парень — всего лишь один из многих клиентов в этой кофейне, и ей непривычно хорошо от мысли об этом.

Тоука не любит размышлять о ком-то слишком долго.

***

Он появляется снова, еще более нервный и дерганый, с накинутым на голову капюшоном, так что Тоука не узнает его. Роль играет еще и то, что за плечо ее держит своими отвратительно влажными руками какой-то старый извращенец, которого бы Киришима давно прирезала, если бы не свидетель рядом, да и отсутствие голода. Но в глазу поднявшего голову студента алый зрачок и радужка, а потому Тоука легко сносит полголовы незадачливому любителю кого помладше, а потом предлагает кусок никчемного мяса парню напротив. У него знакомое лицо, и Киришима легко вспоминает, кто это. Удивляется, ведь Ризе никогда не ошибалась. Но подумать над этим она не успевает, потому что слышит лишь пронзительный крик и топот ног студента, вдруг сбежавшего, словно никогда гулей или убитых людей не видел. Тоука поджимает губы и шепчет: «достал».

Будто она монстр какой-нибудь.

***

И, черт возьми, Тоука совершенно не ожидает того, что встретит этого злосчастного студента рядом с Антейку, и уж точно не предполагает, что в его левом глазу снова будет зловеще-прекрасно светиться алым зрачком какуган. Она застывает на пару мгновений, задерживаясь взглядом на этом диком и невероятно почему-то красивом зрелище, не вслушивается в его мольбу, улавливая только самое главное, а потом приходит в себя и кричит ему что-то в лицо. 

Ее слова искренни и задевают что-то внутри, и хотя Тоука видит, что Канеки (так обращался к нему тот солнечно-рыжий парень, и нет, Киришима не вслушивалась в их разговоры, просто тот говорил так громко) стоит перед ней на коленях, преклоняется в поисках помощи, отчего-то это невероятно бесит.

В глубине души Тоука точно знает, что этот парень презирает всех гулей, считая, что сможет остаться человеком, даже испытывая жуткий голод монстра-людоеда. Но шеф говорит помочь ему, и Киришиме нечего возразить.

Ведь этот Канеки действительно слаб.

***

Тоука роняет голову на руки, садясь в перерыве на диван перед столом в одном из помещений Антейку. Тело ломит усталость, и она вытягивает ноги под столешницей, то напрягая мышцы, то расслабляя. Постоянное нахождение перед ее глазами живого, невредимого и отчего-то невероятно выводящего ее из себя Канеки пагубно влияло на трудоспособность Тоуки. Но она справлялась, всегда ведь справляется.

Предсказуемо, что шеф оставил его подрабатывать в Антейку. Предсказуемо, что официантом. Предсказуемо, что под началом Тоуки.

Предсказуемо, что Тоука недовольна этим.

У неё скоро экзамены, у нее еще и работа, у нее постоянный риск раскрытия принадлежности к гулям. И ей вовсе не до того, чтобы приглядывать за этим обиженным судьбой, что все еще не может принять свою наполовину кровавую и жестокую сущность.

Но Тоука не может отказаться в силу признательности шефу, в силу своей жажды мирной жизни, в силу этих прекрасных глаз, в конце концов. Тоука никогда себе (а уж этому невыносимо наивному Канеки, точно) не признается, что этот какуган на одну сторону лица и жемчужно-серая радужка на другую настолько врезались в ее память, что никогда уже не забыть.

Право слово, это уже фетиш какой-то.

***

У её подопечного темные, переливающиеся на свету ярких ламп волосы, дерганые и робкие поначалу движения рук, немного испуганный взгляд (Тоуке слегка льстит его испуг перед ней, но настолько же задевает) и волшебно-светлый природный цвет глаз. Тоука понимает, что тот почти не уступает по красоте его необычному какугану.

Подобные мысли стоит отсекать сразу же, как Тоука и поступает. Но осадок восхищения остается.

Канеки Кен непозволительно невинен, почти что чист, он скрывает свой знак принадлежности к гульему племени белоснежной повязкой, словно крича всем вокруг: «и не думайте сравнивать меня с этими монстрами», — и Тоука злится. Злится, беззвучно кричит в подушку после трудного дня, надевает маску и уходит куда-то в ночь.

Ветер треплет длинные волосы парика, полы темного плаща. Тоука стоит на крыше какой-то высотки, смотрит вниз, на яркие вывески и редких ночных прохожих, и ей снова хочется побыть хоть ненадолго человеком, понять, каково это — не чувствовать всепожирающего мучительного голода, присущего гулям, пробовать изысканные десерты в открывшейся неподалеку кулинарии, улыбаться без опаски перед возможностью разоблачения одноклассникам или знакомым. Тоуке хочется, но она натыкается на непреодолимую стену под названием «невозможно».

У Канеки Кена все это было, могло быть (Тоука болезненно запинается в мыслях, потому что сейчас этого нет даже у него), он читал все эти свои книжки и ходил в любимую кафешку, в которой подавали очаровательно вредный для человеческого организма фаст фуд, вместе с лучшим другом, а Тоука все детство искала возможности выжить.

Плевать ей, если честно, что теперь у этого чертового Канеки ничего нет, что он погружается в этот ужас жизни токийских монстров все глубже и глубже, хотя совсем к такому не готов, что дни назад он мог совершенно не волноваться о гулях и прочем таком, потому что даже сомневался в их внешнем облике, а теперь его словно топят в ванной, полной смерти, крови и другого похожего дерьма, вызывающего только стабильно раздирающий душу в клочья страх.

Тоуке плевать, этого парня она видит лишь какой-то раз (по пальцам сосчитать можно, честное слово) в своей состоящей из разочарований и потерь жизни, а потому иди нахер, Канеки, вместе со своим срывающим крышу жемчужным оттенком глаз.

Просто иди нахер. Но Канеки, конечно же, нахер не идет.

***

Тоука не из тех, кто говорит «все будет хорошо» и «ты справишься», но глядя в по-детски большие глаза Хинами ничего другого в голове не находится. Пусть это совершенно никого не утешит (Киришима уже знает, что отец Фуегучи никогда не вернется домой, черт бы побрал интуицию), но самой Тоуке легче.

Словно она это себе говорит.

Простые вещи вокруг почти сводят с ума, и не ее вина, что она не может ничего изменить.

Хинами выглядит как обычная девчонка, она собирает золотые в солнечных лучах волосы яркими заколками с пластиковыми украшениями, вроде клубничек или бабочек, краска с которых стирается так быстро. Она улыбается невинно и радостно. Она скучает, как и все дети, по своему папе («он очень много работает, Хинами-чан, но скоро вернется, все будет хорошо» — сквозь сдерживаемые слезы шепчет мама). Она учится читать и выписывает незнакомые кандзи в тетрадь-словарик.

Тоука думает, что Хинами — пример того, несколько чистым может быть гуль от рождения. Что она не заслужила такой судьбы. Что проклятой Вселенной стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды на существование таких созданий, как гулей. Что было бы лучше, если бы их вовсе не было.

Тогда бы маленькой Хинами не пришлось узнавать о смерти отца, быть почти-очевидцем смерти собственной матери, тихо за закрытыми дверями вгрызаться зубами в человеческое мясо. Тогда бы она не переживала весь этот ужас.

За спиной Фуэгучи раскинулись прекрасные кагуне-крылья, и Тоуке вдруг с горечью пришло на ум, что такие же были когда-то, наверное, у каждой души, вот только гулям их вырвали с ошметками кожи и окровавленной мякоти с рождения и пришили грубыми стежками к физической оболочке, словно проклятую метку.

— Можно ли мне жить? — говорит Хинами, и Тоуке отчаянно хочется, чтобы крылья расправились позади не только у тела Фуэгучи.

***

Киришима до сих пор помнит тот взгляд Канеки, до всего произошедшего (звон железных балок, ошарашенный безумный крик, кровь, в которой вполне можно было бы захлебнуться).

Канеки смотрел вскользь, безразлично к окружающему и как-то влюбленно-рассеянно. Тоуке казалось это невероятно раздражающим, наверное, потому что втрескавшихся по самые уши идиотов она ненавидит даже больше, чем обычных людей (и то, что следующим утром она уже точно будет знать, что неосторожного студента сожрали на ужин, не играет никакой роли, жалкий человек, в конце концов). Тоука почти злилась, и только голос школьной подруги заставил ее отказаться от идеи схватить ни черта не подозревающего Канеки (тогда она просто звала его предельно презрительно «идиот», сейчас, правда, мало что изменилось) за шиворот, встряхнуть пару раз и высказать все, что Киришима думает о его беспечности и вообще, какого черта, придурок?

Но Тоука не настолько еще свихнулась, чтобы считать, что Канеки понял бы тогда ее претензии. Глянул бы испуганно и недоуменно, может быть, даже с раздражением на какую-то сумасшедшую-первую-встречную-недавнюю-официантку, отшил бы ее мягко, извинился, схватил бы Ризе за руку и увел бы ее сквозь толпу, не оглядываясь и стараясь не вспоминать о происшествии (до первого звонка Хиде, серьезно, ему он расскажет все в подробностях, хотя тот долго будет сомневаться). Тоуке противно и не так чтобы сильно, но ощутимо. Тоуке противно, и отголосок этого чувства до сих пор обволакивает горло мягким и отвратительно теплым сырым мясом.

***

Тоука на самом деле совершенно не считает одноглазого и дурного до зубного скрежета подчиненного каким-либо мучеником, потому что все, что изменилось — его рацион (Тоука почти смеется до боли в животе, пока внутри все топит вязкой горечью) и некоторые бонусы вроде повышенной до предела выживаемости, ярко-алого зрачка временами или тела на пике физической подготовки. Она знает, что Канеки бы отдал все это без вопросов за возможность вернуться к человеческой сущности, что все эти плюсы ничего не стоят рядом с тем, что ты объект ненависти практически всех. Но, господи-боже, неужели нет ситуаций хуже?

Ведь на тонких руках Кена до сих пор ни капли крови, и Тоука думает, что этот сгусток лицемерия — единственный почти святой из ее окружения.

Канеки словно едкий сигаретный дым, оседающий на рукавах белоснежной блузки и пыльной подошве безупречно-черных туфель. Канеки — квинтэссенция чистоты, латентного порока и тошнотворно-доброжелательных улыбок. Канеки — тот, кого очень сложно выкинуть из головы, тот, кого очень сложно не запомнить, если тебя коснется кусочек его слезливого сострадания, тот, кого очень сложно вырезать из сердца.

У Тоуки для этого есть не просто перочинный нож с тупым лезвием, как в дешевых трагедиях, но и смертоносное кагуне с невероятно острыми лезвиями. У Тоуки есть, и она может подтвердить на собственном опыте — не выйдет.

***

В ясных глазах Ямори-неудачной-пародии-на-Джейсона были лишь отражение чужой-своей боли, жажда крови и безумный блеск. В хватке его мощных пальцев шея Канеки выглядела почти произведением искусства, такого, современного и слегка сумасшедшего. Тоука могла бы смотреть на это вечно, если бы перед ней не стоял ее прекрасный-сильный-лучший-на-всем-нахрен-свете-пошла-к-черту-сестричка-младший брат, и в его волосах не путались мелкой сетью лучи солнца сквозь стекла. Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, он говорил что-то крайне неуважительное, и Тоука не настолько благоразумная, чтобы не кричать в лицо ублюдку-Аято: «отец нас вырастил, будь благодарным, мразь», «мирная жизнь, к твоему сведению, имеет множество преимуществ» и «я же люблю тебя, чертов братец». Не настолько, чтобы не попытаться убить его пару раз, впрочем, зная, что он увернется от всех ударов, и упасть к ногам синеволого гуля, запрятав укоряюще-обеспокоенный взгляд старшей сестры так глубоко, как только можно. Потому что, в общем-то, никому она и не нужна, особенно в качестве дерьмовой родственницы с личной трагедией в кармане.

Оскар Уйальд говорил: «В чужих драмах есть что-то безмерно жалкое».

Тоука соглашается и думает, что что-то жалкое есть и в людях без душераздирающих историй за плечами.

***

На самом деле, это полный провал. Ну то есть, конечно, давно не новость, что жизнь вовсе не сахар, и Тоука доказала годы назад, что никого в своем окружении спасти не может. Ну, взять в пример ее отца, или братца, или мать милой маленькой (Тоуке по-настоящему больно) Хинами-чан. Она никого не спасла.

Вообще. И та девчонка Нишики не считается — без Канеки ничего бы у Киришимы не вышло. И это потрясающий повод для чувства вины и ненависти к себе. Но Тоука не настолько глупа, чтобы впадать в отчаяние — она еще может хотя бы пытаться. Хотя бы помогать настоящим рыцарям в доспехах, каким где-то глубоко в душе был Канеки. Проблема в том, что и этого н е д о с т а т о ч н о.

Шеф как-то говорил ей, ну, как он там всегда разглагольствует на философские темы: «Тоука, ты очень сильная. Прекрати винить себя, ведь ничего не изменить таким путем. Ты знаешь, какая воля нужна, чтобы усмирить свою сущность, полюбить людей и унять природную жажду крови?». Киришима бы верила ему, если бы точно не осознавала: людей она так и не разучилась ненавидеть. И ее сущность все еще вырывается вовремя сражений за территорию или собственную безопасность. Все, кого она любит, страдают. Абсолютно. Это похоже на аксиому, и Тоуке тошно от таких мыслей. Но, черт подери, куда деться от собственного разума?

Никуда. Ей остается только стараться не погрязнуть в этом еще глубже, не раствориться в эмоциях и сомнениях, не дать своей сути разорвать цепь, сорваться. Это сложно, но Киришима преуспевает, заваливает себя работой и учебой. Удача, да уж, на ее стороне. Почти.

Ведь Канеки уже слишком долго нет рядом.

***

По иронии судьбы, Тоука первая в своем желании спасти раздражающего одноглазого Кена. Она вскипает, почти кричит о том, что шеф обещал помочь новоиспеченному гулю, а обещания надо выполнять, и вообще, так нельзя — оставлять на произвол судьбы своих сородичей. И ни в коем случае не сознается, что ей почти до дрожи в коленках не хватает его глупой улыбки, робких движений и вежливых слов. Что без него в ее жизни как будто образовалась еще одна сквозная дыра. Это похоже на то, как Киришима себя чувствовала после потери Аято: пустота и одиночество. В этот раз, все, конечно, легче — рядом Хинами и вообще, Канеки ей даже и не друг (а уж тем более не родной брат). Но душу все равно скребет какое-то досадное ощущение, и Тоуке физически необходимо его спасти.

Не дать сойти с ума, не дать разочароваться в мире еще больше, не дать осознать, что его никто не спасет, не дать отчаяться, не дать… Да много чего не дать. Киришима хочется сорваться с места прямо сейчас и сделать что-нибудь совершенно безумное. Например, броситься за Кеном без плана и должной подготовки. Например, накинуться на шефа с обвинениями в равнодушии (хотя это же, черт возьми, ш е ф, он по умолчанию добрый, понимающий и ничерта не равнодушный). Но в Тоуке еще осталась капля здравого смысла. Капля осознания того, что один, все-таки, в поле не воин, даже если ты Тоука со своими крутейшими кагуне-крыльями. Хотя бы потому, что ее братец явно лучше владеет ими.

Но ей — о боже мой — необходимо хотя бы этого дурного мальчишку не упустить, ведь он был единственным, кроме Фуегучи-младшей, островком почти-невинности в ее жизни. И не передать, как Киришиме тошно от мыслей о том, ч т о могут сделать с ним те безумцы из Аогири, особенно Ямори.

Время не ждет, и Тоука все-таки бросается к шефу с просьбами о помощи.  
Ну и, всем уже понятно, что ничем хорошим (даже приемлемым) это не закончится.

***

И да, не кончается.

Это по-настоящему, чертовски, очень хреново лежать на спине с сожранным твоим собственным братом какухо. Тоуке приходится ощутить все это на себе, и не то чтобы она не могла перетерпеть боль, жуткую и практически невыносимую, но видеть перед собой Аято, осознавать, что умеешь вот так, от руки самого, по идее, близкого тебе человека в мире, так и не сумев помочь тому, кому хотела. Аято смотрит насмешливо, презрительно, слишком высокомерно, и Киришиме снова хочется прокричать ему: «ты же, боже мой, обещал», или «а как же родственные узы?», или еще что-нибудь такое, в духе мудрой старшей сестры, но она не кричит. Зовет сквозь сжатые от боли зубы отца, не слушает жестокие слова братца, хочет или выгрызть ему глотку, или прижать к сердцу и никогда не отпускать. Ей бы еще немного сил, ей бы еще немного счастья, удачи в этот чертов мир, но Вселенная глуха к мольбам. И Аято, на самом-то деле, тоже. Поэтому Тоука даже не пытается о чем-то его просить, только стискивает кулаки и готовится принять свою участь. Потому что гордость — это практически единственное, что у нее сейчас осталось. Потому что бороться уже нет никаких сил. Потому что кагуне, черт побери, невозможно выпустить, если какухо повреждено.

Потому что Аято отгрыз, откусил, оторвал ее крылья. Ей нечем защищать или спасать.  
Не то чтобы у нее это раньше получалось, но все же.

Тоука закрывает глаза на принцип: «Вырывай победу всем, что у тебя есть: кагуне, руками, ногами, зубами, чем угодно. Только не сдавайся», — потому что её никто не спасет. Н и ч т о.

«Не оставляй меня», — шепчет она, подразумевая в перспективе противоположное.

Но Вселенная в очередной раз смеется, пока босые ступни приземляются с глухим стуком на пол рядом с Тоукой.

***

Киришиме хочется плакать, страдать, не верить и проснуться. Или наоборот: визжать от радости, обниматься, искрить счастьем в глазах. Ведь спасает ее — какая ирония! — тот-самый-неуклюжий-мальчишка Канеки. Вот только как Канеки он уже вообще не выглядит.

Он вообще на себя уже не похож.

Белоснежные волосы, бледная кожа, покрытая пятнами уже подсохшей крови (своей или чужой?), разорванная одежда и взгляд, как… Тоука не может его описать. Ей просто вдруг внезапно кажется, что сердце проткнули ржавой иглой и провернули там раз пятнадцать, вытащили и еще раз воткнули, для верности.

Канеки говорит: «Не оставлю».  
Канеки говорит: «Это все моя вина».

И в голосе его сталь, немые крики, кровь и алые разводы на черно-белом полу. Тоуке в о о б щ е не хочется знать, через что он прошел. Что этот безумный Оомори с ним делал, что Кен сам для себя решил. Хотя нет, вот о его мыслях Киришима бы узнала, но, вот беда, не досуг.

Канеки смотрит на Аято с вызовом, и Тоука молится о том, чтобы его не убили (и кто этот «он», она затрудняется ответить даже сама себе). И еще Тоуке хочется прокричать уже Кену, что «нет, придурок, нет, это не твоя вина, как тебе такое в голову-то пришло, эй», но она не может связать и двух слов.  
И Канеки просто отдает ее на попечение друзей, говорит: «Спасибо вам», — натягивает маску и идет навстречу то ли смерти, то ли победе. Теперь Тоука не уверена, кто выйдет из этого боя живым.

И, если честно, ей одинаково не хочется терять кого-то из них.

***

«До встречи, Тоука-чан», — вот что Канеки говорит, когда извещает всех так, словно это само собой разумеющееся, что он больше не вернется. Работать в Антейку. Это больше похоже на лайфхак «как пообещать что-то и нарушить слово буквально через полчаса». Похоже на Канеки, не правда ли?

Но Тоуке плевать, на самом-то деле, похоже или нет. Она не понимает, зачем. Не понимает, по каким причинам. Будто после всего т о г о, что Канеки пережил, ему не хочется просто вернуться домой и как-то примириться со всеми или забыть обо всем навеки. Но он предпочитает броситься с головой в сражения, опасность и азарт, словно жил этим всегда. И это как разрыв шаблона. И еще одного шаблона, а, может, даже двух.

Тоуке больно и горько сглатывать свое р а з о ч а р о в а н и е в будущем, судьбе, мире, вообще во всем. И в Канеки тоже.

Хотя, если так со стороны беспристрастно и трезво посмотреть, то в нем разочаровываться-то не за что. Абсолютно не за что. Из мальчишки, который «бери всю боль на себя» и «я люблю тебя, мамочка», он превратился наконец во взрослого, опасного и берущего на себя вместо боли ответственность. Тоука смотрит в его глаза и чувствует себя лет эдак на тысячу младше того существа из жемчужно-серой глубины. Ей вполне закономерно страшно — ее сущность чует хищника на порядок выше, на бесчисленное количество внутренних уровней сильнее и морально, и физически. Кровь в жилах если не стынет, то замедляется точно.

В теле такого знакомого Канеки Кена живет уже вовсе не Канеки Кен.

«До встречи, Тоука-чан», — и Тоуке кажется, что этой встречи уже больше никогда не произойдет.

***

У Канеки до- и после- из общего только улыбка: солнечная, яркая, такая, от которой плечи невольно прошибает дрожью, а душу — теплом. За такой в огонь и в воду. Тоука бы пошла хоть в ад. Но Кен говорит ей «нет», и, если честно, черт знает, что хочет этим сказать. Киришима еще не поняла, хочется ей отбросить его и забыть или броситься все-таки следом, потому что Канеки берет с собой даже больного на всю голову Тсукияму (который хотел на полном серьезе тебя сожрать, очнись, полудурок).

И что это — банальное недоверие (если так, то пошел ты к черту, знаешь) или непонятно откуда взявшееся желание защитить (от этой мысли послать хочется еще сильнее, потому что: «да тебя самого защищать пришли, ну»), непонятно.

Да и понимать-то теперь не хочется. Канеки просто уходит, а Тоука смотрит ему вслед. Словно это не она не так давно учила его драться, словно это не она постоянно называла его слабаком, словно это не она примчалась спасать его из лап гребаного садиста Ямори. Словно это ее, слабую и робкую, всему учили, словно это ее спасли. Хотя спасли-то как раз ее, и это объясняет, нахрен, все.

***

Киришиме вообще никоим образом не ясно, почему ей так неспокойно и постоянно хочется сорваться куда-нибудь… неважно куда, только бы сорваться и что-нибудь натворить. Что-нибудь непоправимое, страшное, кровавое, чтобы за ней охотились голуби и… И вообще, все это ведёт к тому, что она снова хочет увидеть, как Канеки ворвется в ее жизнь, наведет порядок и останется, желательно, навсегда. Но признавать этот факт отчаянно не хочется, да и если она признает, тоска навалится в два или три раза сильнее. А с Тоуки и так уже хватит всего тяжелого, невыносимого и опасного.

Тоука решает, что пора уже закрыть эту главу своей жизни (а лучше запереть на пятьдесят замков и упрятать в самый надёжный в мире сейф) и перестать цепляться за прошлое. За воспоминания, узы и привязанности. Жить станет гораздо легче.  
И Тоука пытается научиться так жить.

Открывает кафе. Отпускает всех их, всех, кто был рядом с ней и кого треклятый Канеки утащил за собой (хватило, если честно, и ухода Хинами-чан). Оттачивает умение готовить кофе до совершенства. Нанимает официантов. Оформляет свое заведение и внутри, и снаружи.  
Забывается в рутине, перестает думать обо всем случившемся, следить за новостями и выискивать среди них знакомые клички-имена.

Уже по-настоящему закрывает эту главу. И ей действительно легче.  
Тоука чувствует, что выросла. Что перешагнула эту невидимую черту. Что теперь она и вправду разложила весь свой внутренний мир по полочкам, привела в порядок мысли и эмоции. Наконец-то ей уже не хочется сломя голову бежать за Кеном в его новый мир, что ей теперь уже спокойно и тепло там, где она есть. Что свое место она нашла, и нет смысла метаться в поисках другого.

Она не знает, это ли называют духовной силой, об этом ли говорил шеф, но она нашла свое подобие равновесия.

И неожиданное появление человека с черно-белыми волосами, одновременно и похожего, и не похожего на Канеки, почти не выбивает ее из колеи.

***

Вообще, она по большей части только чувствует его взгляд — внимательный, оценивающий, в некоторой степени восторженный — и никак не реагирует, но именно его появление заставляет Тоуку все-таки изменить принципам и расспросить обо всем хотя бы Йомо-сана.  
И узнать о том, что чутье ее все же не подвело.

Сасаки Хайсе — следователь, голубь и при этом настоящий полугуль. «Приемный сынок» великого Аримы Кишо, а в действительности — лишь не справившийся со своей жуткой второй сущностью и проигравший тому самому Ариме Канеки Кен. Мальчик-невинность и мальчик-я-построю-новый-лучший-мир. Мальчик-большие-мечты, которому жизнь обломала крылья.   
И ценой тому была память. Личность, если угодно.

Сильнейший и талантливейший следователь заполучил себе пустую оболочку, чистый лист и дерзнул перезаписать его. Перезаписать личность Канеки Кена, переломленного о колено судьбой, оказавшегося снова слишком слабым, чтобы справиться.   
И ему это удалось. 

Сасаки Хайсе — личное солнце в кармане у CCG. Теплая улыбка, мечтательность и любовь к книгам. Мягкость и податливость. Разрушительная, ужасающая, отвратительно всепоглощающая мощь внутри. Сложность и внутренний мир как партия в шахматы с гроссмейстером, когда ты только что узнал о правилах. Проблемные подопечные, неуважение в коллективе — Тоука почти ужасается потрясающему сходству его и того Кена, которого она встретила впервые.  
Хотя ничего, собственно, удивительного и нет. Все просто и прозаично. Как тело помнит привычки, мышечная память никуда не девается, так и на подкорке головного мозга, видимо, остается нечто наиболее характерное, основное для человека. Киришима приходит к такому заключению и решает больше не искать ответов. Конечно, голуби в такой близи — опасность, но когда это ее пугали трудности? Тоука лишь предлагает необычными гостям, как и всем остальным, еще кофе или десерт и не останавливается на них ни секундой дольше. Игнорируя, конечно, пристальный взгляд Хайсе, который тот чуть позже, спохватившись, отводит. Потому что Тоука, может быть, и рисковая, но не настолько. 

Но единожды ей все-таки везет вдруг установить на несколько мгновений зрительный контакт. Киришима протирает стеклянные высокие бокалы до кристальной чистоты, случайно натыкается блуждающим взглядом на чужой и даже не отворачивается сразу.  
Тоука смотрит в его глаза, и по телу ее медленно разливается с кровью разочарование.

Что-то вроде: серьезно? ради чего это все, черт возьми? Потому что она действительно не понимает. И застарелая боль, которую ей удалось затолкать далеко в глубины сердца выплескивается наружу, колотит по ребрам изнутри, в последний раз выстанывая усталое «почему». И все. Затыкается. Тоуке остается только надеяться, что вся эта неразбериха никак не отразилась на ее лице.  
Но вот проверять, на самом деле, совершенно не хочется. А потому Киришима просто разворачивается на каблуках и уходит из помещения кафе.

Внутри еще неприятно тянет и царапает, но Тоука привычно не обращает внимания. Это пройдет.

***

Комната темная, подернута сероватой дымкой. Ни окон, ни дверей, Тоука не уверена даже, что это именно «комната». Бесконечность простирается и по левую, и по правую руку, как сзади и спереди. Тоука не уверена, нужно ли ей идти или стоять, но, в итоге, она все-таки идет, медленно и чеканя каждый шаг. У нее словно бесконечность в кармане, и время не имеет значения. Она идет, и удивляется больше наличию пола под собой, чем чему-либо еще. Ровные шаги, точеная походка, мягкость ореола темно-синих волос — Тоука точно знает, как выглядит со стороны. Вот только кому здесь, кроме нее, смотреть?

Угольный туман клубится по полу, закручивается спиралями и столбами где-то на бесконечном расстоянии примерно в десяток метров. Он походит на пламя, ирреальное, опасное, неизвестное. Но Киришима его не боится — что с ней может случиться в ее собственном сне?  
Но жесткие сети страха все-таки настигают ее, обдирая нагую кожу шеи, плеч, рук и ног.

Из туманной дымной глубины Тоуке в глаза смотрит сама смерть. Глазами подозрительно знакомыми, жемчужно-серыми. И когда один из них вдруг наливается черно-красным, до Тоуки доходит.  
Ее личная смерть, ад и ночной кошмар — Канеки Кен.

Контуры его лица вырезаются из невесомой дымки, и губы его изогнуты в ироничной улыбке. В чужих пальцах, слишком сильно сжимающихся в кулаки, Киришиме чудится отчаяние. У этого Кена жесты и мимика человека, который уже все потерял, который уже во всем разочаровался. И Тоуке вновь не хочется знать, через что е м у пришлось пройти. Ее снова захлестывают те эмоции, которые она, казалось бы, похоронила на задворках души годы назад. По позвоночнику пробегает липкими прикосновениями страх, а Канеки все еще удерживает эту улыбку на застывшем маской лице.

— Ну, как твои дела? — спрашивает он.

— Как жизнь? — спрашивает он.

— Не хочешь ли умереть? — спрашивает он.

Тоука неожиданно просыпается и не может перестать судорожно глотать воздух, словно задыхается. У Канеки снова темные волосы, и Киришима душит надежду где-то под рёбрами.

***

Тоуке не хочется знать о судьбе тех, других, кто следовал за (когда-то) Канеки Кеном, ныне — Сасаки Хайсе. Вообще нет никакого желания — возможно, потому что ответ она знает наверняка. Никто не избежал возмездия за наивные мечты. Никто не сумел противостоять реальности.  
Даже маленькая милая Хинами-чан.

Тоука не хочет, но, практически поневоле, знает. Тсукияма, побывавший на грани безумия, та же Хинами у CCG в лапах. Ей не нравится Шу, а Фуегучи хочется иногда забыть как страшный сон, но не выходит. Они — те, кого Канеки когда-то взял с собой, принял, признал и кому доверял прикрывать спину. Они — его соратники, его боевые товарищи, его почти что последователи (будто бы Кен — какое-то божество).  
Тоуку уже не задевает, но именно ее Канеки оставил позади. И кто знает, что бы с ней сейчас стало, если бы не это его решение.

Киришима приняла его. Приняла полностью и без вопросов (возможно потому, что поговорить им так и не удалось). Как там… «если он в конце концов возвращается домой, то все хорошо». Тоуке неизвестно, вернется ли он, будет ли все хорошо, но надежда остается, поскольку она умирает последней.

Вообще, ей снятся тонкие запястья Хинами на ее спине, снятся переливы темно-синих волос, снятся теплые улыбки и такие же теплые слова, и ощущение от всего этого скорее липкое и цепляющееся к ногам, чем приятное. Потому что все это было когда-то давно, потому что Фуегучи у следователей, Канеки в беспамятстве, Аято без мозгов и с переизбытком гонора, а отец, он и вовсе безнадежен. Его желание защитить оказалось недостаточно сильным, и он теперь мертв. Стерт. Убит.  
Тоука прекрасно осознает, что ее глупый братец был отчасти прав — отец был слишком слаб. Он не спас никого. Погиб и оставил их на произвол судьбы. Ведь даже чертовому Канеки хватило сил чтобы выкарабкаться с самой грани, чтобы вырывать жизнь гульими окровавленными зубами из пасти шинигами, чтобы потерять все, сохранив хотя бы жизнь.  
А ее собственному родителю не хватило. Да и ей бы не хватило. Кто еще был бы способен на такое? Кто еще?

И хотя Сасаки сейчас практически пустая оболочка, где-то на задворках еще остался тот старый Канеки, еще до белоснежных волос, до крови и убийства, до человеческой плоти, до чёрного белка ярко-алых глаз. До железных балок и красавицы-Ризе. Тоука видит это в нем, на дне его светлых глаз (совсем, как у), пока перекидывается вежливыми фразочками с ним же.  
Это и больно, и горько, и нечестно — беседовать с человеком, которого одновременно и знаешь будто бы тысячу лет, и не знаешь вовсе, это режет изнутри тупыми лезвиями. Сасаки смотрит на неё влюбленно, и Тоуке стоит колоссальных усилий, чтобы не откликаться, чтобы излучать равнодушие, чтобы не давать повода, не давать надежды ни себе, ни кому-либо еще.

Она ведь как никто другой видит: ~~Канеки~~ Хайсе практически дома, почти как на своем месте. Конечно, охотиться и убивать гулей — занятие не фонтан, но… У него теперешнего есть хотя бы подобие семьи — придурковатые и эгоистичные подопытные из проекта QS, которым не достаёт такта и здравого смысла, но лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем кучка одиноких по-волчьи гулей, словно бы запертых в этой своей клетке недоверия и хронической паранойи (пусть и обоснованной). Ему теперешнему улыбаются, дарят нечто отдаленно похожее на тепло без подоплеки извечного страха возмездия, ведь все эти его ученики — часть всеобщей надежды этого города. Им вроде бы не нужно хранить ничего такого в своем сердце (ну, почти). И хотя очевидно любому, что авторитет Сасаки имеет весьма сомнительный, это не мешает ему делиться заботой, опытом, навыками и мыслями с ними, не мешает привязывать изголодавшихся по ласке одичавших и видевших слишком много подопечных неразрывными канатами к себе.  
Хотя Канеки и раньше ничто не мешало приручать и садить на цепь других, с Тоукой или тем же Тсукиямой прокатило.

Киришима наблюдает за их уютной болтовней и, вероятно, обсуждением важных для CCG вещей с тоской и облегчением одновременно, и, протирая высокие бокалы до блеска, склоняет голову, заключив, что все это теперь не имеет смысла. Ее цепь тащится за ней невыносимой ношей, жерновом на шее, натирает кожу до кровавых ссадин и говорит лишь о том, что она больше походит на бездомную собаку, которую хозяин бросил за ненадобностью. За бесполезностью. И что пора бы ей расстегнуть стершуюся пряжку, освободиться от давней и болезненной привязанности. Но изнутри что-то шепчет: «жди», и ей мысль о том, чтобы разорвать эту нить когда-то сплетшихся судеб, кажется кощунственной, в корне неверной.

И вроде, чтобы стать счастливым, человек должен обратить свой взгляд к настоящему, изредка подумывая о будущем и отпуская прошлое, но Тоука не ищет легких путей. Она склоняет голову и пододвигает прошлое еще ближе. Потому что, во-первых, она вовсе не человек, а во-вторых, на своих ошибках надо учиться и не забывать их. И, в свою очередь, они, очевидно, в прошлом. Она впервые действительно на них учится.

И впоследствии, когда Хинами-чан нужно спасти, да и чертового Канеки-Сасаки-определись-уже-а тоже (снова), да и ненормальных бывших следователей вроде Акиры или Амона, Тоука делает правильный выбор.

И все это оказывается _действительно простыми вещами_.


End file.
